


Sunshine in my sky

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Several years after the android revolution that brought them together, Connor and Hank enjoy a quiet morning together.





	Sunshine in my sky

Connor rolled over, slowly easing out of stasis. Early morning light was filtering in through the blinds. Next to him, Hank was sound asleep, laying on his stomach, face mushed into the pillow away from the sunlight. He was in the usual t-shirt and boxers he slept in, as was Connor. They'd both been too tired from work to do more than some light kissing and cuddling. It was their day off at least. Connor shifted closer to Hank, putting an arm around his waist.

Hank made a noise in his sleep but otherwise didn't register Connor who smiled as the sunlight glinted off the silver band on his ring finger. It had been Hank's father's ring. There was some faint wear to it from years of being worn. Hank had offered to have it polished and made to look new, but Connor loved it as it was. Just like he loved all of Hank, scars and all. On Hank's left ring finger was an LED band, currently sitting at a gentle blue. Connor had long since removed his actual LED, but the ring was connected to him, flashed various colors based on his mood, his thoughts. Sometimes he'd make it buzz lightly, to remind Hank that he was there, that was he thinking about him, that he loved him.

Connor could also tell when Hank was thinking of him, because Hank would play with the band, spinning it on his finger or clinking it against his desk or his glass. It was the closest thing they had to interfacing. Connor loved it, it was so perfectly them. Connor kissed one of Hank's shoulders. Hank shifted then, stretching his arms out from under his pillow, before turning his head to face Connor. He squinted at Connor.

"Morning," Connor smiled.

"Morning."

Connor leaned forward and kissed him. Hank grumbled about morning breathe, like he did every morning, but Connor didn't care. Hank scrubbed a hand over his face and rolled onto his back. Connor moved to curl up against Hank, head pillowed on his chest. Hank put his arms around Connor, holding him close.

"So, what do you have planned for us today," Hank asked.

"No plans."

"Uh-huh."

"I promise. We could stay in bed all day if you want. Though Sumo might protest that one, if one of us doesn't get up to feed him."

Hank chuckled. "Nah, we'll get up. Should probably do some housework or tinker in the garden."

Connor hummed in agreement. Hank's fingers trailed over Connor's arm, who shivered from the touch. Over the years since the android revolution, more and more upgrades had come out, allowing androids to experience life in more and more human ways. Like reactions to touch. The first day Connor had installed the update, Hank had tickled him. It'd been weird and exciting. He’d been able to feel and enjoy touches before, soft and gently ones, like holding Hank's hands or kissing him or when they made love. But the upgrade allowed him to experience so much more. Gave him minuscule reactions, such as goosebumps and shivers. He loved it. Loved being able to feel and experience the things Hank felt when he touched him.

Soon Hank began to doze again, snoring faintly. Connor smiled. His husband deserved to sleep in a little bit more. They'd dated for a year before Hank had proposed. They'd been married for three years. Hank was three years from retirement proper from the DPD, but had been toying with the idea of giving it up earlier. He'd started working on their house, the one they'd bought together after getting married. He had a garden outside he'd started the year before that was half vegetables and half flowers and was in the process of renovating one of the downstairs rooms into a home gym. He said it was so he could continue working out when he didn't have access to the DPD's gym.

Connor was proud of him, having all these plans and following through on them. He let Connor help when he could, when he needed it, but Hank said they were his projects. Connor had a room to himself, his office, where he helped to come up with plans to help further android causes. Being a cop gave him the edge to know how to counter many of the anti-android terrorist groups. Even had a whole task force fighting back against them.

Sumo appeared in the doorway and whined. Connor eased out of Hank's arms, leaving his husband to sleep while he went to feed Sumo and let him out in the yard. As he stood on the back deck, watching Sumo chase a squirrel, Connor felt happy. His life was so good. The screen door creaked behind him and Hank stepped out and put his arms around Connor's waist.

"You snuck away," Hank said, tucking his chin against Connor's shoulder.

"Sorry. Sumo was hungry."

Hank kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too. You can go back to bed."

"Only if you come with me."

Connor leaned back into Hank's chest and nodded. Spending the day in bed with his husband sounded perfect. As soon as Sumo was done with his morning business, they headed back inside. Sumo was content to curl up on his bed in front of the fireplace, while Hank and Connor headed back upstairs to their bed. Hank held Connor close and kissed him.

"You make me so happy," he said, softly, resting his forehead against Connor's.

"Back at you, darling."

Hank blushed at the term of endearment but Connor knew he loved it. Connor called him "darling" and "sweetheart" and "my love" while Hank called him "honey" and "love" and "babe."

"Hey babe, can I be the little spoon?"

"Of course."

Hank smiled as they climbed back into bed and Connor curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Go back to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up again."

Hank nodded as Connor kissed his shoulder. Connor rubbed Hank's belly as the other man soon fell asleep again. Soft light sifted in through the blinds as Connor allowed himself to slip back into stasis, content to sleep next to his husband for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter on my dbh @hanktitty or on my main @5ftjewishcactus


End file.
